


The Masked Rider and His Dancer

by did_you_say_justice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ??? kinda, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedtime Stories, Children asking parents how they met, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, gerome is secretly a romantic, its mostly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_say_justice/pseuds/did_you_say_justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Once upon a time there was a masked rider and his Wyvern-"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Is that you?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yes Soleil. Don't interupt."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sorry!"</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Canon divergence JeroAzu family with Soleil as their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masked Rider and His Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> So my second fanfic I will be posting. How fitting that it's JeroAzu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I don't know how to explain this it's just pure pure pure fluff. Like so many plot holes but shhhh I just wanted fluff,,, ;-; accept my flawed fanfiction as it is
> 
> I wrote this for my dearest friend Emi. May she always kink shame me for marrying my brother in fates. 
> 
> Also a huge HUGE shout out to my editor Devan!! She was a huge help with my fic. My dyslexia is really bad and she made sure everything made sense (and even helped with the ending bc I didn't know how to end it ;-;) I love you Devan you'll get ur pack of gummy worms for the next fic (yes kids I have plans for another one but it's Haikyuu nyahaha)

"P-papa... I got stuck again." 

Gerome turned from the drawer, leaving tiny socks to be sorted ontop, to Soleil's arm sticking out of her shirt with her head trying to squeeze through the hole her arm needed to be in. He let out a soft chuckle as he bent down and pulled the article off of her. 

"Stick your arms up," he instructed fondly. He slipped her shirt over her head, "There you are. Now, have you brushed your hair?" 

"Mhm!" 

"And your teeth?" 

"The toothpaste tasted like a strawberry!" 

"... Don't eat your toothpaste, Soleil." 

"Sorry Papa!" 

Gerome looked her over, moreso trying to remember if he had forgot anything than for her benefit, before scooping her in his arms, illiciting a giggle from her. "Then I guess it's time to go to bed." 

"No! I'm not sleepy!" Soleil complained, poorly hiding her yawn as she was sat down on her bed. 

"Lying will get you nowhere," he warned, reaching for her stuffed animal up on top of the bookshelf. She snatched it from him eagerly before settling in her bed compliantly. 

"Okay fine! But I want a story first!" She traded off, as if her obedience was really up for debate. She got her stubborness from her father, Gerome thought affectionately. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging softly on the corner of his mouth. 

"Alright, shall I pick up where we left off with the dragon princess?" He asked, ideas forming in his head as he sat down on the bed next to her, arm behind her head on the pillow. 

"Hmm no, I want another." Soleil scrunched her nose, deep in thought. Gerome hummed, watching the gears in her head slowly turn before her eyes lit up with excitement. "I want to hear about how you and daddy met!" 

Gerome felt his cheeks grow incredibly warm at that. 

"W-why is that more important than Dragon Princess?" He mentally face palmed himself for stuttering. 

"Because it'll be cute!" She chirped, sitting up energetically. "I bet it is cutester than Grandma and Grandpa's story! And they had a real dragon!" 

"Wyvern, Soleil-" 

"Oh, right!" She stood up on her bed, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. 

"Alright alright, I'll tell you." Gerome quickly pushed her back down onto her bed. His face was no doubt brighter than Soleil's hair at the moment. "But you have to go to sleep after, okay?" 

Soleil nodded eagerly, pulling her stuffed animal closer and hugging it tightly. She wiggled down under her blankets, making sure her spare pillow was facing the window, and looked up at Gerome with an expectant sparkle in her eyes. 

Gerome let out a sigh, his embarrassment somewhat leaving him. Her eagerness was endearing and he wanted to treasure that. He scooted closer, running a hand through her bangs to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead before he began, choosing his words carefully. 

"Once upon a time there was a masked rider and his Wyvern-" 

"Is that you?" 

"Yes Soleil. Don't interupt." 

"Sorry!" 

Gerome took a quick breath before he began again. "Once upon a time, there was a masked rider and his Wyvern. He traveled across the land with her, never alone as he flew through the sky with her wings to guide him. For a very long time, the rider believed he needed nothing else as he traversed through his life." 

Soleil smiled softly as, closing her eyes to imagine the story in her head, she let her father's voice and warm hand upon her hair lull her to sleep. 

"It wasn't until the rider met the beautiful dancer by the lake that the rider started to change his mind." 

"What was the dancer wearing? Was it sparkly or pink?" Her eyes were still closed, trying her hardest to imagine the story being told. 

"I believe he was wearing pink yes, let me get there Soleil." He didn't continue until after she promised to stay quiet. He chuckled and continued to pet her hair. 

"The rider was tempted by the dancer's elegant movements. His arms made the pink and golden fabric move like water and his smile glowed brighter than the moon." Gerome watched as Soleil's smile softened, her imagination supplying her with a sweet image. 

"And as the rider followed him, the dancer showed him even more beauty he had been missing. Like how the sun came up in the morning, how friendship was something warm and comforting, and-" 

"How sweet cake tastes?" She was not very good at being quiet during story time. 

"Yes even cake," Gerome ruffled her hair, making her giggle. She was supposed to be calming down but he couldn't help making her laugh. He pulled her close. "But most of all, the dancer taught him how to love. How to love deep and true. And in return the rider loved him. Even the little silly girl they raised together." She squealed as Gerome bent down to kiss her head again. 

"I'm not silly, I'm charming!" She erupted in giggles as she was further attacked with kisses. "Stop! Too many kisses!" 

Gerome pulled back and smoothed her hair back in a semi controlled place. "Okay I won't kiss you ever again," he teased lightly, standing up to leave. 

"No! I want more kisses!" 

Gerome chuckled before bending down to give her one last kiss. "Goodnight Soleil." 

"Goodnight papa!" Gerome turned off her light before stepping out into the hallway, pulling the door quietly shut behind him. The kitchen light backlit a silhouette in front of him. Gerome sighed. 

"You know you can help put her to bed instead of spying," he moved past, trying to pretend Inigo had not caught him by surprise. He was stopped by warm arms snaking around his middle. 

"If I remember correctly, you tried to make Minerva eat me when we first met." Inigo's breath tickled Gerome's ear. He pressed into it gently, seeking out more of his warmth, a playful smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. 

"I can't help if you're not as romantic as you pretend to be." Gerome laughed as Inigo huffed, insulted, mumbling some form of terrible comeback as Gerome turned in his arms to face him; he looked down at Inigo while placing his hand on the small of his back, taking in his horrid dark circles around dull tired eyes. The man needed to sleep more but Gerome was one to talk. He tilted the other's chin and placed a warm chaste kiss on his lips. 

Inigo sighed into the kiss. He loved Gerome's kisses. They always left a soft smile present on his lips. He brought his hands up to move them across his broad chest, locking them together at their home behind Gerome's neck. 

"You're so sweet to Soleil, sometimes it's hard not to watch." Inigo pressed himself closer, resting his head under his chin. "I'm glad I get to keep you both so close." 

Gerome ran his fingers through Inigo's silky hair. Somehow his hair always stayed so soft, no matter the time of day or how many days between each of his baths. He loved that. Especially how it smelled, a pleasant mixture of roses and his own faint scent. "C'mon. Let's go get in bed." 

"I'm not even tired yet!" Inigo complained, hiding his own yawn. Like father like daughter. 

"Yes you are. You're just as difficult as your daughter." He rolled his eyes at the pout Inigo was sending his way. "What, do you want a story too?" 

"Mhm, tell me a story," Inigo lowered his voice suggestively, batting his eyelashes. Gerome pushed him away. 

"How do you even make that _sexual_?" Gerome ushered him down the hall. "Bed. You've been up since six this morning, you have to sleep." Inigo whined as he was forced down the hall to their bedroom. He got changed as Gerome made his rounds checking that the doors were locked, the lights were off, and Minerva was good outside. 

He made his way back down the hall, checking to see Soleil fast asleep, before opening their bedroom door, prepared to force Inigo to bed. He was, instead, faced with Inigo also fast asleep with his face planted in the pillow and only a lazy blanket covering him. Gerome smiled softly, reaching over to grab the comforter to cover him more appropriately. Gerome changed into his own garments before turning out the light and climbing into the bed. He placed a kiss ontop of Inigo's head before settling into his sheets. 

"Good night. Love you." 

"M'love y'too." 

Gerome rolled his eyes before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ꒰⁎❛⃘ ᵕ ❛⃘⁎꒱   
> Chat me up on tumblr: Grandking-of-space.tumblr.com


End file.
